


学猫叫

by Seminirvana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seminirvana/pseuds/Seminirvana
Summary: 文俊辉觉得自己可能是感冒了脑子一团浆糊，不然怎么会在全圆佑耳边试探着出声。“喵啊呜——”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 33





	学猫叫

**Author's Note:**

> 绝对64但非典型64描写  
> 看4模仿猫叫的胡说八道上头产物

>>

“再叫一声。”

全圆佑在文俊辉耳边哑着嗓子说出这句话的时候，文俊辉正失神地望着天花板。

他才刚刚释放过第一次。

但仅看上半身他的衬衫熨帖平整，甚至还完完整整扣着最上面的第一个扣子。文俊辉失神的时候还能想起来领口扣子的另一个中文别名，风纪扣。

什么风纪扣，文俊辉暗暗咬牙，全圆佑有的是一万种办法不拆包装直接吃到嘴里。

他的下半身混乱不堪，西裤仅被剥开了拉链，昂贵的西裤下本该还有一层阻隔，此时却不见那层白色布料，纤细修长的手指直接在泥泞不堪的白浊里揉捏已经疲软的性器。

事情怎么会变成这样。

>>

西雅图靠南，比韩国暖和了不知道多少，只是天气不好有点飘雨，他们又在舞台上玩水，文俊辉带着好了一半的感冒不敢大意，一结束就钻进酒店房间冲热水。

出来就看见全圆佑带着眼镜靠在床头看视频，还早就裹上了酒店的浴衣，也不知道在哪里洗了个战斗澡。

倒是有点稀奇。

巡演期间酒店随成员心意来回换，他被和金珉奎闹脾气的徐明浩霸占了两天，全圆佑也被金珉奎吵了几个晚上闹得头疼，好容易和好了，转眼文俊辉又被这两人的同岁亲故李硕珉缠上。

醋是不至于吃的，但酒店这么个天时地利人和的场景，被生生浪费了小半个月，全圆佑一想到马上就要回到合宿的宿舍就一肚子气没处发。

结果文俊辉不知道怎么就感冒了，终于没人敢在满脸写着杀人的冷脸老六全圆佑的目光下去闹文俊辉了。

全圆佑心疼又带着点说不清的焦急，问经纪人要了房卡就跟着先一步跑回酒店的文俊辉走了。

>>

文俊辉心急起来就有点冒冒失失的，忘了拿睡衣进来，也不知道今晚和他一间的成员是哪个回没回来，犹豫了一下还是随手套上了穿进来的衬衫西裤。

结果就是文俊辉带着蒸腾的水汽出来的时候，看见全圆佑把手机倒扣在床头柜上，探身冲他招手。

从全圆佑的视角看，绸缎衬衫随意被身条漂亮的男人套在身上，随手扣了几个扣子，露出线条优美的锁骨和大片白皙的胸膛。男人赤脚踩在柔软的地毯上，剪裁完美的西裤松松地挂在胯骨上，布料颇他合心意地勾勒出漂亮的大腿肌肉和臀部曲线。

清纯又色情。

文俊辉放松下来，衣服也懒得换，走到床边张开双臂向下俯身，顺着全圆佑的力道爬上床，把自己一米八三的个子没骨头一样窝进了对方的怀里。

全圆佑扯过身后的被子把整只猫塞进去，只露出靠着他胸膛的毛茸茸的小脑袋，他手在被子里顺着猫的脊椎向下缓慢地抚摸，手下缎面的质地滑腻又舒适，里面应该更滑更白更好摸，全圆佑走神，眼前已经全都是男朋友漂亮的肌肤纹理。

偏偏文俊辉毫无所觉。

文俊辉还能在这样的抚摸下放松肌肉，感冒劲儿起来毫无平时的元气和亢奋，昏昏欲睡的时候脸蹭着全圆佑的胸膛——他喜欢这类直接的皮肤接触，能听到平稳的心跳能感受到对方的温度包裹着他——他黏黏糊糊地开口，感冒了好不习惯。

说话声像小猫哼唧。

文俊辉本来说话字和字之间就黏黏糊糊，感冒了带着鼻音更把一句话都粘连起来。

听得全圆佑心头发痒——也不只是心头。

“没有人会习惯感冒的，不用去习惯这么痛苦的事。”  
“可是习惯了就好了，不习惯就好难受。”

全圆佑被气笑，文俊辉总有奇奇怪怪的论调，他把手悄悄试探到文俊辉精瘦纤细的腰上，大拇指不安分地揉捻着同一片肌肤。

文俊辉终于后知后觉，抬头恼羞成怒瞪他的瞬间被卡着腋窝抱起来翻了个个儿，话全被堵进嗓子眼里。

全圆佑今天格外温柔，文俊辉分神去想，丝毫不知道几分钟后他就会后悔。

他们双唇纠缠在一起，全圆佑只是轻轻吸着他的唇瓣，伸出舌头舔舐他，含着他的唇辗转一下一下地亲吻，撩的文俊辉心火簌簌地烧起来。

要说不想是不可能的，偏他扛不住弟弟们的软磨硬泡，明浩吵了架他总不能让他没处去，李硕珉来找他的时候说从来没住过一起就一次试试看他也无法反驳。

他伸手去拆全圆佑腰间的浴衣腰带，被全圆佑手上长了眼睛一样准确截住按在床上。换作平时的他早就挣开了，感着冒浑身无力，竟然一时无法挣脱好好举铁了的纸片男朋友。

文俊辉有点窝火。

但更窝火的还在后面。

全圆佑把他的衬衫扣子一颗一颗仔细扣上了，直到扣紧了最上面一颗扣子。

用跪在他腿间架着他双腿分开的姿势。

你干什么。

质问的话说出来黏黏糊糊，偏偏像撒娇。

你感冒了，今天不做。

他想说有什么关系，今天最后一场巡演都结束了。

可就算退一万步，不做也罢，偏偏全圆佑说着这种话，却细细密密地吻文俊辉的额头眉眼，又挪下去啃噬他仅剩的露出的一丁点脖颈上的皮肤和他明显的喉结，文俊辉被刺激地反射性吞着口水，绝望地感觉到自己身下的东西分明开始发硬。

他撤回刚刚说他温柔的话，气的带着脏字骂出口，你他妈发的哪门子疯。嗓子难受的紧，气愤里骂出的话没控制好音量，尖锐又粘糊暗哑得像是猫叫。

全圆佑在他耳边作乱的脑袋突然就僵住了。

文俊辉猛地想起来了，他从浴室出来的时候恍惚间听到的猫叫是从全圆佑手机里发出来的——他文俊辉本人的叫声。

他想起来是前几天的采访里他抽到的真心话被玩成了大冒险，在弟弟们的起哄里把狗狗和猫咪模仿地惟妙惟肖。弟弟们惊讶地面部表情都无法控制，他却没注意看在他身侧的全圆佑的反应。

大概reaction都在现在这个时刻里了。

文俊辉觉得自己可能是感冒了脑子一团浆糊，不然怎么会在全圆佑耳边试探着出声。

“喵啊呜——”

>>

……

然后就是现在的状况了。

全圆佑看他走神，手收回来在自己早就不知道被两人谁解开了浴衣的小腹上抹了两下，蹭掉手上的白浊才去捏文俊辉的下巴。

“再叫一声。”

全圆佑眼镜还没摘，隔着圆圆的镜片盯着他又重复了一遍。

文俊辉莫名的喜欢全圆佑在床上戴着眼镜，有过几次他忘了摘眼镜结果文俊辉莫名主动的时候，全圆佑也就懂了，后来有时戴着眼镜也不刻意去摘，反正能看得更清他也不吃亏。

文俊辉张嘴就要喊，又被全圆佑堵回去，只留下一个短促的不成意义的音节。

全圆佑气急败坏：“你别出声了。”

文俊辉已经从高潮余韵里缓过神来，从散开的浴衣里伸了双手去摸他的腰，环到后面更不安分，顺着内裤边缘就要往里伸手：“不是你要我叫的吗？”

全圆佑又手忙脚乱去扯文俊辉的手：“你别这样，感冒要加重了。”

“喵啊呜——”

文俊辉眼里还带着高潮之后未干的泪水，亮晶晶的清纯的大眼睛平添一丝媚态，在全圆佑被迷的七荤八素还有点呆愣的区间里手溜进了对方仅剩的布料里，手掌紧贴着全圆佑浑身上下最有几两肉的地方轻松剥离掉最后的屏障。

他顺着细腻的大腿根部肌肤摸到了对方沉甸甸的囊袋，调皮地掂了掂又撸了两把已经硬的不行的阴茎。

文俊辉眨眨眼，对着抿着嘴看着自己作乱的双手的全圆佑发出了邀请。

“都这样了……还不来操你的猫吗。”

事情就变得顺理成章起来。

文俊辉被全圆佑放在了自己身上，怕他感冒又盖了层被子，以其人之道还治其人之身地剥下了对方的西裤，却不全部褪下，禁锢着文俊辉双腿不能乱动的同时也带来了新鲜的刺激。

就好像被禁锢在无人知的角落里偷情，神经末梢带来的触感换了主人，只会跟随着全圆佑挑火的手游走，偏偏又动弹不得。

文俊辉身材匀称，臀部的肉触感极好，和全圆佑完全不同，常年跳舞却不刻意锻炼的纤长的大腿肌肉外裹着薄薄的一层脂肪，大腿内部尤甚，全圆佑最爱在这个地方流连，今日却放过了这里直奔主题。

他偏着头浅浅地吻着文俊辉的耳垂，在手心里被捂得温热的润滑剂被两根手指送进身体辗转抹开，手指能送进去的润滑毕竟有限，全圆佑得抹一圈就抽出去手再蹭一些伸进去，对文俊辉而言毫无疑问是折磨。

文俊辉恨恨的咬全圆佑的肩膀，全圆佑像是没有反射弧感受不到顶在自己小腹的那根东西一样慢吞吞地扩张。

平时两个二十多岁的大男生，往往干柴烈火，能把润滑剂一管直接塞进去一挤就算是有耐心了，文俊辉哪受过这种磨人的感觉。

全圆佑偏不肯，也不知道是被流感吓到了还是怎样，等到文俊辉已经控制不住自己的后穴开始不规律地收缩的时候，文俊辉已经被折腾地失去理智，张嘴中韩文混着骂：“你他妈是不是男人能不能行了。”

提枪上阵。

全圆佑本来想后入，文俊辉可以不用那么累，但文俊辉不喜欢，他们就又换回原来的姿势，文俊辉被全圆佑摆出抱着膝弯的姿势，将空虚地只能收缩着括约肌自我抚慰的后穴完全暴露在全圆佑的目光之下。

全圆佑紧盯着结合处，看着自己一寸一寸地进入爱人因感冒温度偏高的身体。

文俊辉开口就是抽气，像是被欺负惨了的猫：“圆圆…全都进去了吗？”

全圆佑垂着眼帘：“没有。”俯身去亲他，“你再放松点，别夹我。”

文俊辉被磨的早要失去理智，还要收集回来跑到外太空的精神努力集中去放松：“现在呢？”

“没有。”全圆佑嗓子彻底哑的不成样子，含着文俊辉耳垂喊他：“宝，你再叫一声，再叫一声就进去了。”

文俊辉也不知道是丢失逻辑还是就故意要勾人，被哄骗地张嘴学猫叫：“喵啊呜——啊！”

被全圆佑掰着两瓣臀瓣一做到底。

全圆佑到底怜惜他感冒，上来就冲着他务必熟悉的文俊辉的敏感点去，一下一下地准确划过那个地方。

五星级酒店的隔音好，文俊辉也不收敛，但他本来声线就细，声音也小，就算不收敛闷哼出声的时候也像极了受到侵犯的小猫。

全圆佑又想起来他在大庭广众下学猫叫，声音和狡黠的样子和现在毫无分别，想着想着又红了眼，刚刚还在脑海中的要温柔就被全部抛开。

文俊辉抽着气哼唧，力气终于要耗光，抱着膝弯的胳膊脱力突然滑开，被全圆佑捞住挂着对方的臂肘处。

全圆佑俯下身去亲吻猫咪柔软的胸腹，又听见文俊辉带着哭腔说，抱抱我圆圆，抱抱我。

全圆佑伸手拦住文俊辉刚洗过澡又汗津津的腰和肩，换成相拥着坐着的姿势，埋头去含他的乳头，舌头打着圈地照顾乳晕，又使了劲抵住向上舔舐，粗糙的舌苔划过敏感的地带带起一阵战栗。

文俊辉被刺激地下意识挪动了一下却让身体里的东西进的更深，紧紧压住了敏感点，猝不其防地达到了高潮。

全圆佑被夹的闷哼了一声，抬头咬上猫咪扬起的好看脖颈，用力抽出又进入了几次，同时释放了出来。

>>

第二天文俊辉捂着高领气愤地拧全圆佑腰上的肉。

我充其量是只家猫，你妈的全圆佑你是哪来的野猫。


End file.
